°Time After Time°
by lil Kisara
Summary: Nach seinem letzten Kampf und Sieg ist Kai schwer verletzt worden. Er wird zusammen mit Hiromi, die ihn gefunden und die Sanitäter aufmerksam auf ihn gemacht hat, in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Kai&Tala, Kai


_**

* * *

**_

_**Vorwort:**_

Mitsuki: Papierschlangen rumwerf Hi erstmal an alle Leser/)

Ryoma: megadrop papierschlangen auf kopf liegen hab Yo hi! " wie ne blöde winken tu

Mitsuki: Tja XD lach Alsohier ist unser FF, der aus unserem 2er RPG entstanden istbreit grins

Ryoma: blush Psssst! Muss ja net jeder wissen was wir so treiben, desu. XD"

Hiromi: schild hoch halt "Die Charaktere gehören weder Mitsuki noch Ryoma." gg

Kai: nickt Ja klar...besonders was ihr mit mir angestellt habt...knurr sich wieder mal gegen die Wand lehn

Tala: ...kai anschiel Sag mal lieber nichts. Es wird noch viel schlimmer. rücken allen zu dreh und fies grins

Ryoma: gänsehaut bekomm Tala-chan...hör auf so gemein zu wirken...drop

Kai: würganfall bekommt dann aber fies grinst Ach ja wirklich? näher an Tala heran tritt

Mitsuki: Öhm...zu Ryoma schiel Kai läuft gleich Amok o.o" Kai nachblickt

Hiromi: Gefahr, desu...schild beiseite werf mit dem schild tala treff und der k.o. geht drop Gomen nasai! in die knie geh und sniefen tu

Kai: zu Hiromi guck Man...knurr Ich wollte ihn gerade fertig machen...

Ryoma: verlegen lächel Ich glaub das ist der richtige Moment um unsere Freunde zu grüßen. "

Ich grüße meine Nee-san Ela und dann noch alle andere aus meine Bekanntschafts- und Kontaktliste. wink

Mitsuki: Ja genau! grins Also ich Grüße alle die mich kennenmuhihi Kai-Chaaaaan! Magst du auch jemanden Grüßen?

Kai: Mitsuki wütend anstarr Nenn...mich...nie...wieder...Kai....chan....schluckt sich gerade stark beherrschen muss

Hiromi: neben kai auftauch Nehmt es Hiwatari-kun net übel. flüster Er ist ein wenig schüchtern. kai nen kuss auf die wange geb Also ich grüße die ganzen Charas aus Beyblade die in dieser FF nicht vorkommen oder noch vorkommen werden! nebenbei kai knuff

Kai: richtig wütend werd auf Hiromi losgehen will Spinnst du?! Mich hier in aller öffentlichkeit abzuschlecken?! schnautz

Tala: weiter bewustlos am boden lieg

Ryoma: seil raushol mit dem kai fessel Mitsuki...fang schnell mit der FF an! anfleh

Mitsuki: nick Also bevor Kai-Chan hier noch ausrastet...lächelt lieb Wir wünschen euch viel Vergnügen mit dieser FF/) wink

Kai: schnaub sich aus dem Seil löst Na warte Mitsuki! Das war zu viel!

Mitsuki: WAH!!! Also dann tschüssi! wegrennt

_****_

* * *

_****_

_**Kapitel 1: Fear and Tears**_

Mit schweren Schritten kam er die Treppen der Beyblade Arena herunter. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. An den Armen, Beinen und im Gesicht befanden sich Kratzspuren und zum Teil auch größere Verletzungen. Über sein rechtes Auge war eine größere Verletzung. Kleine Bluttropfen rannen seine Wangen entlang runter und sammelten sich an seinem Kinn. Von dort aus tropften ab und zu einzelne Bluttropfen hinunter und landeten entweder auf seinen zerfetzten Sachen oder auf dem Boden.

Er atmete schwer und konnte seine Beine nicht wirklich viel anheben. Man merkte ihm an das der Kampf, den er so eben bestritten hatte, ihn schwer mitgenommen hatte. Jedoch hatter er diesen Kampf letzten Endes gewonnen. In seiner linken Hand hielt er sein Beyblade, seinen Partner, fest. Niemals würde er seinen Partner mehr loslassen.

Den Blick die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gerichtet erkannte er schließlich mit einem etwas verschwommenen Blick das seine "Freunde" vor ihm standen. Er hob seinen Blick ein wenig an und lächelte behutsam. Doch dann fiel er nach vorne, wurde jedoch von seinem "Freund" aufgefangen und etwas zögernd umarmt. Er legte eine Hand an die Schulter seines "Freundes" und drückte sich leicht von ihm weg. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und abwinken mit der Hand signalisierte er ihm, das er in Ordnung war und keine Hilfe brauchte.

Der blau haarige Junge schaute Kai mit einem besorgten und verwirrten Blick an, genauso wie alle anderen die hinter ihm standen. Sie alle waren besorgt um ihren Freund Kai, denn der Kampf den er eben bestritten hatte war alles andere als ein "Kinderspiel" gewesen. Jedoch wusste jeder von Kai's Freunden, dass man jemand so stolzen wie Kai, in so einem Moment, wahrscheinlich am besten in Ruhe lassen sollte.

Kai hatte seinen Oberkörper etwas nach vorne gebäugt und den Blick wieder auf den Boden gerichtet. Er konnte die Geräusche um sich herum nur noch dumpf wahrnehmen und das Bild vor ihm war verschwommen. Der Kampf hatte ihn schwer mitgenommen, nicht nur körperlich sondern auch Seelisch.

Kai schritt weiter mit über den Boden schlurfenden Schritten den Gang entlang den er zuvor, vor dem Kapmf, gekommen war. Schließlich, als er sich sicher war das ihm niemand folgte und das er alleine war, ließ er sich mit der rechten Schulter gegen die Wand fallen.

Das Licht in dem Gang flackerte etwas und war eher gedämpft als grell. Kai's Blick war weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet. Er schaute seinen eigenen Schatten an. Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und kam mit den Knien auf dem Boden auf.

Es tut mir Leid...Leute..., dachte er und legte den rechten Arm um sich und legte die Hand auf seine linke Schulter.

Selbst so leichte Bewegungen mit seinem Körper schmerzten unendlich. Kai atmetet tief eun und aus.

Schließlich lockerte er den Griff um sein Beyblade, Dranzer.

...ich bin zu schwach...Kai ließ Dranzer zu Boden fallen und schloß im selben Moment seine Augen.

Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab und vermischten sich somit mit den hauch dünnen Blutspuren.

Ein dumpfer Knall schallte durch den Gang und Dranzer kam auf dem Boden auf, wobei dieser in tausende kleiner Teile zersprang und auf dem Boden verstreut wurde.

Ende Kapitel 1

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Hiromi: Wäre nett, wenn ihr eure Meinung bei den Reviews hinterlassen würdet. Bis dann!!!!


End file.
